Krogan Uprising
The Krogan Uprising was a military conflict between the and the Council races beginning around the year 2186 CE. The conflict was instigated by Omeka, the newest dictator and total ruler of the krogan society who was also a survivor and super-soldier from the . The conflict began with a surprise strike against the which escalated into a devastating battle which showed the new-found strength that the krogan had garnered. The first few aggressive actions taken by the krogan were believed to be the work of extremists because of the type of attacks being carried out. Guerrilla tactics were employed by the krogan early in the conflict like remote-controlled freighters packed with explosive warheads, government building bombings, and attempted assassinations. Omeka officially began the war after sending a fleet of fifty starships to attack a heavily-populated turian colony. The death toll for the turians was in the hundreds of thousands while only a few dozen krogan were killed in the battle. Omeka quickly took responsible for the attack and had declared that the krogan rebellions had finally continued. A series of battles would take place between the krogan and the Council races but mostly against the turians. Nuclear attacks against turian colonies and turian retaliations against krogan worlds left millions dead but the krogan still had great numbers while the turians had actually had a quarter of their population disintegrated. The asari attempt to assist the turians in much of their military campaigns only caused them to lose much of their worlds aswell. The krogan targeted the salarians before they had time to develop another bio-weapon and unleashed a devastating attack on their worlds, so much so that they decimated all of their worlds and nearly pushed the species into extinction. The handful of surviving salarians were forced to take refuge on asari worlds while the turians and asari continued the battle. Humanity attempted to stay neutral for as long as possible until both the turians and asari threatened them with embargoes and dissolution of alliances. In place of aggressive intervention, the Systems Alliance attempted a more democratic approach. This appeasement actually seemed to put the conflict on hiatus for a few months but the krogan would quickly grow impatient and the Alliance would no longer be able to meet their demands. That's when the Alliance decided to strike before the krogan did with a strong naval campaign into krogan territory. Several krogan worlds were neutralized by Alliance WMDs and a joint-operation initiated by the turians and asari cut down many of the krogan. Unfortunately, this attack hurt the krogan but did not defeat them. A krogan counter-attack decimated human, turian, and asari forces to a point that they were unable to defend themselves or continue the war. Surprisingly, Omeka seemed to show mercy. Instead of completely eradicating each of the races, Omeka overthrew them and took control of the Citadel Council, making krogan the dominant species in the galaxy. Under the tyrannical rule of Omeka, the galaxy had become even more deadly and ruthless than before. Category:Background Category:Wars Category:Zeta 0ne